Days of Discord
by Bone Draqe
Summary: (A fic for my OC John Wood. It doesn't entirely involve the mane 6 but they do play a small role in the fic. Also, a few extras like Octavia and Vinyl are also involved. ENJOY!)
1. Chapter 1: Obscurities

**Note: This is a story for my OC John Wood. Enjoy!**

Main Character bios:

Name: John Wood

Nickname: Dissy

Age: 17

Height: 6'6

Weight: 215 lbs

Eye color: Emerald green

Hair color: Brown

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Relations: Fluttershy, Bruce DeCastor, Rarity, Twilight, AJ, RD, Pinkie, Vinyl, Celestia, Luna, Tanya Wood, Sharon Wood, Scott Wood

Quick bio:

John, jokingly nicknamed 'Discord' by his friends as he has terrible luck and chaos ensues in almost anything he get's involved with, lovingly nicknamed Ditzy by his sister Tanya Wood, is a junior in highschool. He has longish brown hair and a long brown goatee. He is tall and lanky while well muscled. He is very experienced in Karate and Taekwondo, being a Grandmaster Black belt in each. His father, Scott Wood runs a prestigious arms manufacturing company called 'The Black Dragon'. His mother Sharon Wood is a priest in a Christian church. Despite what you may think, John is an Atheist.

Name: Bruce DeCastor

Nickname: Brewster, Brew

Age: 18

Height: 6'8

Weight: 258 lbs

Eye color: Ice blue

Hair color: Dirty blonde

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Relations: Maddy Frank, Fluttershy, John Wood, Rarity, Twilight, AJ, RD, Pinkie, Vinyl, Celestia, Luna, Tanya Wood, Sharon Wood, Scott Wood, Mary DeCastor, Carter Teno, Corey DeCastor, Erin DeCastor

Quick bio:

Bruce is built very largely. He is extremely well muscled, broad-shouldered, and very athletic. He is skilled in boxing and the use of martial arts such as Karate, Kung-Fu, Jujitsu, Judo, etc. His father has been deceased since he was about 9. His mother is currently dating a man named Carter Teno who is an EO in a major oil-drilling company.

Name: Maddy Frank

Nickname: Franky/Madds

Age: 18

Height: 5'4

Weight: 148 lbs

Eye color: Sea blue

Hair color: Strawberry blonde

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Relations: Fluttershy, John Wood, Rarity, Twilight, AJ, RD, Pinkie, Vinyl, Celestia, Luna, Tanya Wood, Sharon Wood, Scott Wood, Bruce DeCastor, Mary DeCastor, Carter DeCastor, Corey DeCastor, Erin DeCastor

Quick bio:

Maddy is an athletic girl of about average height. She was orphaned at the age of 2 years old and has been in the care of her foster father who happens to be an ex-manager of the Boston Red Sox. She is very top heavy and bottom heavy (wink, wink) while still being the fastest female Cross Country runner in the state.

You guys already know who the Mane Six are and what they look like blah, and who Vinyl Scratch is and what she looks like blah, and the Princesses, so yeah. Here's the story.

**Chapter 1: Obscurities**

A tree buckles behind me and crushes the ground where I was just standing. I look around. I search until I see a small black dot whizzing around the night sky. A bolt of indigo energy rips through the air and tears through the ground next to me. Another energy bolt appears in front of me. I grab the tip and fabricate my own bolt in my hand. I squeeze the bolt and it explodes.

I hurl my bolt of energy into the night and it lights up the sky as it explodes near my target. I suck in a breath and breath fire all around the forest, lighting up the trees in a flaming pyre of death. A woman in sea blue armor with a tanto speeds through the burning mess of trees and thrusts the blade toward my heart.

The tanto hits my bare chest and snaps. I cackle maniacally and punch her in the jaw, sending her flying back into the trees. Another woman in white armor fires multiple blasts of blue energy at me. I absorb them all and then send them back in a charged attack, containing the same destructive power as an atom bomb.

The woman pulls a rapier from it's sheath at her hip and slashes the blast in half. The explosions are deafening. She charges down at me and swings the blade towards my face. I grab the tip and shatter it in my grasp.

She jumps back and pulls a second sword from a sheath on her back. This time, it's a huge claymore with a blue blade and gold hilt and guard. She swings it around as though it weighs less than a feather.

I charge at her and throw a punch to her face. She teleports behind me and my fist flies through dust. The speed of my punch was so fast it causes a sonic boom to shake the very atmosphere around us.

The woman slashes at me and again, I grab the blade. I pull her in close and grab her by the throat. She struggles to free herself from my grasp but I merely tighten my fingers around her windpipe.

I bring her close to my face and look into her eyes. I recognize her immediately. '_Well well, this is going to make things much more interesting_.'

I release her and she drops to the ground coughing.

She stares at me wide-eyed as my foot connects with her face with a loud cracking sound.

She's flung about a mile through the trees before she finally connects with a boulder. The gigantic stone cracks straight down the middle.

I teleport next to her and look at her bloodstained face. She looks up at me, eyes filled to the bursting point with fear. Blood drips from her nose, and is splattered across her forehead and cheek, as well as her chest. Then I notice her left leg is bent at an awkward angle.

I pull her up by her hair. She screams in agony as I slap her thigh. I lick my lips and bare my pointed teeth.

"What's the matter sweetheart? Is your femur broken?" I roar with laughter as she screams again.

"Ah, the sweet screams of a human female. Like music to my ears." I slam her against one half of the boulder and pin her there by her wrists. I lick my lips again. I lean in close and whisper a few words into her ear.

I recite some powerful words of my chaos magic to make shackles of rock shoot out from the boulder around her wrists. I let go of her and turn to face the others.

There are nine of them, all in colored armor. Eight female and one male.

The man built like a tank in white armor raises his bleach white sword and points it at me.

"Give her back. Now." I cackle and give him the middle finger.

"How 'bout no and fuck you."

I laugh again and grab the girl's chin, and look her in the eyes. Her gaze is steady. Fearful but determined. Hmph. Ignorant bitch. I turn back to the colored army.

"You honestly think you can beat me? Don't bullshit yourself. I must've punched you too hard." I look back to my prisoner. She trembles as I raise my hand and clench it in a fist.

"Close your eyes. You won't want to see this." I slam my fist into her gut and she coughs up blood. The light leaves her eyes immediately. I turn again to face my enemies.

"You will regret trapping me in that damned rock for however many years. It was terribly lonely and stiff."

The man built like a tank in white armour swings his sword and slashes at my shoulder. It glances off me. He swings his blade back around and thrusts the weapon through my ribcage just above my heart. I grin and cackle maniacally.

I hear something crack. It sounds like stone.

He pulls the blade out and it's covered in black blood. It starts to bubble around the wound in my collar and stitches itself back together. I feel a surge of power and look up just before a gigantic rainbow colored ball of energy slams into me and I'm blinded by a bright white light. '_She broke the shackles. I didn't think you'd be able to pull it off-"_ The energy consumes me and everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2: No fun in making sense

**Chapter 2: No fun in making sense**

**10 years prior to Obscurities...**

"Hey Dissy, dinner's ready!" Tanya calls up to me. I sigh and take off my Razer Krakens. I get up from my super comfortable office chair and make my way downstairs. I walk into our kitchen and sit down at the table.

"What's on the chopping block tonight Tanya?" I ask with a yawn.

"Burgers. How late did you stay up last night?" She looks at me with concerned eyes. I sigh.

"About 3."

"3 am? What were you doing?"

"Mixing." I reply simply. She stares at me in disbelief.

"Dumbass, we have SAT's tomorrow! Did you even study yet?" I look away and she gives an exasperated gasp.

"How the hell are you gonna graduate if you don't study for anything?" She throws up her hands and sits down. My mom, Sharon Wood, comes in the back door with our burgers.

"Kay kids, Tanya, you only wanted one right? Good, here's yours. And one for me. And 3 for Johnny." She hands us our plates and we put on our condiments. I feel like being old fashioned and put just mayo and ketchup on mine.

I begin to munch on my second burger when Tanya bursts out, "Dissy didn't study for the SAT's tomorrow." I look at her shocked.

"The crap T?" I gesture at her. Tanya gives me a look that says '_You. Are. Dead._' Well shit. G'bye Blops 2. G'bye Halo 4. G'bye mixing table.

_-Silence-_

To my surprise my mom only continues to eat her burger. The look fades from Tanya's face. I look at her and give her a look that says, '_WTF?_'.

_-Silence-_

"Aren't you gonna ground him or take his video games and mixing table?" Mom shakes her head.

"Nope. John's 17 now. He needs to deal with whatever consequences his decisions bring him."

Tanya's jaw drops. I just stare at mom dumbfounded. I finish my final burger and toss my paper plate in the fireplace on the way back to my room.

As soon as I'm back in my comfy chair I get to work on studying for the SAT.

Mom's 'you're an adult now' card always works, god dammit.

**4 hours later…**

"JESUS CHRIST. That was horrible." I sit back and look at my notes. I've taken about 6 pages for each subject the SAT covers. I'd spent the last 4 hours writing. I'd memorized everything I thought I'd need for the test. All my notes were packed neatly in my backpack and I set it next to my door so I could grab it easily before I leave for school tomorrow.

I get out of my chair and stretch. I jump up and grab the pull up bar in the middle of my room. I do about 100 before I drop down, my arms like noodles. I'm pretty sweaty so I decide to take a shower.

I put all my clothes in my hamper and slip into the shower. I turn it to boiling and just stand there, water running over my head and down my back. I look at my reflection in the tiles and trace the tattoo on my chest. It says 'Chaos' in big fancy letters.

I hear a loud annoying ring come from my phone. I reach out and step to the side of the shower.

I unlock my phone and see a text from my best friend Bruce DeCastor.

'Hey. U wanna come over to my place for the night?'

I mull it over a bit and reply back, 'Yea sure. Gotta see if mom's okay with it. You know, SAT's tomorrow. I'll get back to ya in about 10 minutes.' I wrap myself up in a towel and head downstairs.

"Hey mom, can I go stay over at B's tonight?" she looks at me, thinking.

"You study for that test?" I nod enthusiastically. "How long?"

"Past four hours. What'd you think I was doing?" She smiles and shakes her head.

"You can go over to Bruce's. Make sure you get to those exams on time though." I nod.

"Kay mom. Love ya." I walk over and give her a peck on the cheek. She smiles again and I go get dressed. I pull on my favorite pair of skinny jeans with one green leg and one yellow, my favorite black and blue beanie, and my most badass beige trench coat. It's long and flowing with royal blue trim along the collar. I slip a black and white striped scarf around my neck.

I grab my phone off my desk, my spare Skull Candies, and my school bag. I plug the cord in and have at my music. I put on Move Along by The All-American Rejects. Love that band.

I head downstairs and out the front door. Bruce lives about 10 minutes walking distance from me. I stuff my hands in my pockets and immerse myself in the Rejects.


	3. Chapter 3: Epic Wub Time I

**Chapter 3: Epic Wub Time I**

You ever had that weird feeling where you know you're being either watched or followed? Well, I sorta have that feeling now.

I lift my headphones off my ears and put them around my neck. I look around. There's a dark alley to my left and an open field to my right. I look down the alley, but it's too dark to make anything out. I look over the field and see a black figure standing in the trees.

I look back to the road for a minute then back. The figure is gone. That's pretty fuckin' creepy.

I continue walking. A few minutes later I hear the sound of a foot hit the grass and I whirl around faster than you could blink.

The black figure comes right up to me and throws a punch. It whizzes by my face. I blink in surprise. I reply with a knee to the gut. The figure grunts and doubles over. I kick my assailant in the side of the head and they go flying. I pull my hands out of my pockets.

The figure gets up and spits out a wad of blood on the pavement. It comes at me again. I hear a slight _shink_ and dart to the left as a longish combat knife jabs into the space where my shoulder had been a second ago.

The figure stands up and looks at me. I see a hockey mask of all things. Pfft. So typical. I smile. The figure, I assume it's a guy, sprints at me, slashing with the combat knife. I drop to the ground, windmill kicking his legs out from beneath him. He crashes to the ground. I stand and walk over to him. I lean down to pull the mask off, but he pulls a little black sphere from his pocket and throws it at the ground.

Smoke flows from the spot where the ball hit. It was a smoke-bomb. Well hell, I didn't know they sold those in our area. Anyway, the guy had completely disappeared from his spot. Huh, so cliche. I shrug, unharmed, and continue my walk to Bruce's place. I get to the door and knock.

The door flies open and there is Bruce's mom, Mary DeCastor. I smile.

"Hey Mrs. DC. How're you?"

"I'm absolutely wonderful thank you. Bruce is upstairs with Maddy. Make sure they aren't doing anything too scandalous." I chuckle.

"Sure thing. Have a nice trip with Mr. T." I nod to him and he nods back. Mrs. DC smiles and pulls Bruce's step-dad, Carter Teno by the arm out the door and to their shiny black Rolls Royce. I close the door behind me and creep up the stairs to Bruce's room.

I hear some muffled sounds coming from behind his door. I smirk and creep back downstairs. I run out the back door and around into the yard below Bruce's bedroom window.

I climb the drainage pipe that runs down the wall to the sewers. I peek over the sill and see Bruce and Maddy tangled in each other's arms, making out. I chuckle and snap a picture with my phone.

Hey, those of you who've seen your best friends doing this, you know you took a picture. Shut up, and enjoy the action.

I quietly push the window open far enough that I can slip in. I land softly on my feet with experienced ease (we used to do this every night in middle school when our moms wouldn't let us sleep over at each other's houses).

While Maddy and Bruce roll around on the floor, I pull a Pepsi out of Bruce's mini fridge. I slip off my trench coat and hang it over the back of Bruce's office chair. I may have forgot to mention that I normally go out shirtless. Nobody really cares when I do. In fact, Bruce and Maddy expect it almost every time they see me.

Anyway, I kick back in the chair and watch them for a while. A few minutes pass when they start to strip. I smile and shake my head.

"Now, now children. Nothing too scandalous see?" They both sit bolt upright. The looks on their faces is too much. I burst into laughter and fall out of the chair.

"John! How the hell long have you been sitting there?" Bruce looks at me in disbelief. I try to talk but can't speak over my hysterical laughter. I sit up, stifling my laugh, and then see the look on Maddy's face and just lose it.

I laugh so hard it hurts. Bruce eventually jumps on me and we start wrestling. He puts me in a headlock and I let him keep me there until I stop laughing.

"Hello." I smirk. Bruce rolls his eyes.

*Sigh* "Hey John. What the hell were you doing?"

"Just watching' the action, though I can tell you two were definitely enjoying it." I smile and Bruce grinds his fist into my hair. I just chuckle and rub my skull.

"S'pose I deserved that one. Anyway, hey Maddy." I wave at her. She just looks away, blushing. I stifle another burst of laughter and Bruce makes a 'You laugh, I smash your skull in' face. So, having the common sense not to piss him off while his girlfriend's here, I suppress it.

"So….The schedule for tonight involves some movies, music, and food if I'm correct?" Bruce and Maddy look at me dumbfounded.

"You break into my room through my window, steal one of my Pepsi's, screw up my moment with my girlfriend, now you expect me to give you food?"

"Yep." I say matter-of-factly. Bruce smiles and shakes his head.

"You're one crazy bastard I hope you know. I ordered pizza 'bout 20 minutes ago. It'll be here in 10. As for the movies, I have Grown Ups 2, Kick Ass 2, and Bad Grandpa. Music will be compliments of yourself, Mom and Carter said we can have a party in the basement with maybe a max of 30 people over."

"They want the place absolutely spotless when they get back from their trip. And along the lines of music, first off we have you. Second, we called a friend of mine from middle school. She's apparently a great DJ. So, we thought you two could have a battle." Maddy informs me.

I stop drinking my Pepsi immediately. Then a huge grin spreads across my face.

"Hell yeah." Bruce and I bump fists. We turn to Maddy who just smiles and shakes her head. She looks at me weird when I start to blush and look away.

"What?" Bruce looks at me too.

"Erm….You might wanna put your shirt back on…." She looks down. She looks up and punches me in the forehead. Crossing her arms over her chest, she grabs her clothes and runs to the bathroom.

"Weeeeeeell. That was fun." I scratch the back of my head. I hear a muffled 'SHUT UP' from down the hall. I look at Bruce and we snicker. We get up and go downstairs.

"So other than Maddy's friend, who'd ya call over?" Bruce pulls out his phone. He read through a list of people.

"...and finally, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rarity, Twilight, AJ, Dashie, Celestia, Luna, and Tavi." I walk over to the fridge, nodding.

I open the door and scan through the contents. I grab a bag of fresh avocado, tomatoes, some lettuce, a few strips of roast beef, an olive or two, and some ranch dressing and mayo. I walk over to the pantry and pull out a loaf of bread.

Maddy comes downstairs as I take a bite of my monstrosity of a sandwich. She looks at the smushy pile of mush in disgust.

"Why do guys like to eat that stuff? It's drips everywhere and it's bigger than your head." I just wink and say "I could ask the same about why girls love chocolate so much." She shakes her head and sits down at the table next to me.

"Anyway, what's on it?" I gulp down a bite and take a sip of my Pepsi.

"Avocado, tomatoes, a few olives, some roast beef, ranch, and mayo on whole wheat. You want a bite?" I offer her the small portion that is left. She shrugs and takes it. She chews a bite thoughtfully before she lights up and exclaims, "Dif if derifus!" She swallows.

"Man this is delicious. Where'd you learn this combo?" I swallow the last bit of the sandwich whole and wipe my hands on a paper towel.

"Nowhere, just saw the stuff in the fridge and thought it might be good together. Guess I was right." I shrug. She nods and goes over to Bruce who's sitting on the living room sectional, flipping through channels.

"Well shit. Never anything good on TV."

"Preach." I quip.

"Well, there's always Reality TV." Maddy suggests. Bruce and I groan.

"What? What's wrong with reality TV shows? They're entertaining and educational." Again, we groan.

"But Madds, they're just about a bunch of stupid celebrities causing havoc and dealing with baby drama. There's nothing remotely educational about it aside from when not to have sex with your boyfriend or girlfriend." Maddy makes an indignant noise and plants herself on the couch beside Bruce.

I pop Black Ops 2 into Bruce's Xbox and throw him a controller. We play some zombies on Origins. By the time the pizza get's here and people start arriving, we're on round 72. So far we each have the max amount of points we can get.

Bruce accidentally get's downed at Generator 2 so I go try to revive him. Unfortunately I get caught in a huge hoard near the tank in the church. We both went down and lost everything. Sucks 'cause we had all the staffs upgraded as well as an RPD and a Raygun MK II each, Pack-a-Punched. Anyway, back to the party.


	4. Chapter 4: Epic Wub Time II

**Chapter 4: Epic Wub Time II**

People are already digging into the pizzas so I grab a few slices before they get eaten. I end up conversing with another party-goer about Ghosts.

"Yeah, the new graphics are absolutely amazing!. I just can't get over how much fun that game will be." I nod and switch to another topic.

"Hey, you know when the other DJ is supposed to be here? I haven't seen her yet." the guy shakes his head.

"Sorry, haven't seen her either." He smiles apologetically.

I meander around the party a little bit, greeting people as they see me. I end up walking a circle around Bruce's house. I make my way back to the living room and see two people making out on the couch.

Well, it's not Bruce and Maddy. It's two girls. One is AJ and the other is Dashie. A bunch of guys have crowded around them. Jesus christ. Like moths to a lamp. I shoo them away and sit down next to Dashie.

"Heyoo. How's it hangin'?" She smiles and wipes saliva from her lip.

"Good you? Word's out you're gonna battle the other DJ. She's called DJ PON-3. She wears these headphones that have a unicorn horn on them. They're pretty cool honest. Anyway, good luck in that. I'll be rooting for ya." She smiles and goes back to AJ.

I manage to wave to AJ before they become engrossed in each other again. I get up and walk around a bit and end up running into Maddy who happens to be talking to Rarity and Twilight.

"Hey girls." I say lightly. Rarity smiles and hugs me. So does Twilight.

"I hear you're going to battle against Vinyl tonight, eh?" Rarity says in her slightly british accent.

"Vinyl-Oh! The other DJ. Is that her name….Well yeah that's gonna be my highlight of the night!" I smile and Twilight pulls me aside.

"You know that Vinyl is a professional right? She's done co-labs with Daft Punk and Deadmau5. You're an amateur. I'm scared that she's gonna embarrass you. I don't want that to happen to you." I shake my head and smile.

"Thanks for the concern Twi but I'll be fine. I may be amateur but some of my songs have gone viral. Remember my remix of Remember the Name? Over 3 billion views. I have almost 25 million subscribers on my music YouTube channel. 1 mil less than Pewdiepie. I'll be fine."

She nods and goes back to talking with Rarity and Maddy. I hear some cheers coming from the front door and see a group of people jumping around a girl of about 18. She has blue hair with lighter baby blue streaks and a white tank top with blue jean shorts on.

Her feet are clad in black Chuck Taylors. Her white shirt has a big music note on the front of it. I look at her face and she's wearing purple sunglasses and….White headphones with a unicorn horn on them.

This was Vinyl. The girl-wonder DJ that people are so excited for me to go against. What's more interesting than a world famous DJ going against a world famous YouTuber? Maybe Bane vs. Batman in a rap battle (ERB THAT'S YOU).

She looks my way and seeing the tattoo on my chest recognizes me. Walking over she extends her hand and says,

"Hey, I'm Vinyl, aka PON-3. You must be K-OS. Lookin' forward to our battle." I take her hand and smile.

"Hi Vinyl. I'm John. Yea I'm the infamous K-OS. I'm also looking forward to our battle. Hope you don't lose that label of yours if you get beaten by an amateur." I say with a chuckle.

"Don't worry. That ain't gonna happen bub." She laughs and goes to a small stage in the middle of the living room. I follow her and stand at my station. She takes off her glasses and I see her eyes. They're absolutely breathtaking, a beautiful shade of maroon. She has long black eyelashes that contrast with her porcelain skin perfectly.

Bruce walks to the dance floor and pulls a mic from behind a speaker. He switches it on and addresses the audience.

"Guys and gals, welcome to my party tonight!" A cheer rises from the crowd.

"How y'all doing?" Another cheer.

"Well great, because tonight I bring you the finest in the art of spinning. In our blue corner we have DJ PON-3 aka Vinyl!" A roar emits from the crowd. Bruce nods and smiles.

"That's a lotta love, lotta love. Now let's hear some of that for our very own, DJ K-OS aka Discord or John!" Another roar emits from the crowd.

"Well then. To decide who goes first, we shall flip a coin. Ladies first, Vinyl, what do you call?"

"Heads." Then I get tails.

"Heads it is." Bruce flips the coin and it comes up heads.

"Who goes first PON-3?" She scratches the record in response.

"Alright then. PON-3 first, K-OS second. These two mixers get a minute and a half a piece. That sound good?" The crowd roars in excitement.

Vinyl plays Earthquake by DJ Fresh.

**1 minute, 30 seconds later….**

The crowd cheers wildly. Vinyl finishes up and Bruce comes back out, nodding.

"All right, all right, all right. Now for K-OS!" He looks at me and smiles.

"DJ SPIN THAT SHIT!" I start up WWC (Worldwide Choppers) by Tech N9ne.

**Another minute, 30 seconds later….**

"Well ladies and gents, who won?" He points to Vinyl and the crowd cheers. He points to me and to my surprise they roar in approval. Bruce smiles and waves me over.

I smile and take the mic.

"Thanks to y'all for coming out tonight, and a special thanks to DJ PON-3 for coming to battle this amateur!" She smiles and walks over. I embrace her and the crowd has a 'DAWWWWW' moment. I pull back and Vinyl walks off the floor. I pump my fist in the air and thank the crowd again. Bruce gets the regular DJ to start playing music again and we walk off the dance floor.

I bump fists with Bruce and dodge through the crowd and see Vinyl opening the front door, dragging her equipment with her.

I race to catch up and stop her.

"Hey." I smile stupidly.

"Hey." She gives me a weird look.

"Want some help?" She nods. I motion for her to leave it to me.

"You sure? That stuff's pretty heavy." I nod and heft it all onto my back. She stares in amazement.

"Where ya parked?" She points to a white SUV on the opposite side of the street. We walk over and I put her stuff in the trunk.

"You wanna get some coffee? My treat." She smiles and nods. I run inside to grab my jacket and text Bruce where I'm going.

"Let's go." I say and we jump in the car. 10 minutes later we arrive at a Starbucks.

We order and take a seat by the window. I sip my grande caramel latte with a double shot of espresso and sit back. Taking in Vinyl now I see she's about 5'5 and built like Maddy but less athletic. Not fat, don't get me wrong.

She has on a white and gray striped woolen sweater and a blue and white beanie with a music note on it.

"So tell me about yourself." I say. She smiles and launches into an anecdote about her life in Oregon and why she moved here. She tells me about her father and his tragic death; hit by a car.

"Well you know pretty much everything now. Your turn." I nod and begin my story. I tell her about my mom, sister and father. How Dad and mom are divorced but still maintain a friendly relationship. He's dating this girl named Vera now. Mom and Tanya absolutely love her. I think she's nice but very controlling.

I tell her about our business and how it came around. As well I give her a vague idea of how me and Bruce met. It's a long and kinda violent story so I didn't go into too much detail. Then I tell her about my hobbies and why I chose to study swordsmithing as an occupation.

"Wow, you're really a mystery." I look at her confused.

"What?" She smiles and shakes her head.

"Normally I can figure out how people think by listening to them talk. We've been here for almost 2 hours and I can't figure you out. What's with you?" She says the last part jokingly.

"Well I guess I know people who do that and I've trained myself to take a sporadic thought process. Self-defense I guess." I shrug. She nods and looks at her phone.

"Shit, I better get home. My mom's expecting me about….an hour ago. I had fun. Here's my number." She writes it on a napkin and hands it to me.

"You want a ride back?" I shake my head.

"No thanks. You go ahead. If you're mom gives you crap, tell her your friend asked you out for coffee and if she wants to take it out on someone she can do so on me." I smile and hug her.

We leave and I walk away as she puts her keys in the ignition of her car.

"Call me anytime dude." She smiles and waves. I wave back. She drives away. I turn on my heels and text Bruce immediately.

'Dude, got Vinyl's number.'

'Really? Good on ya bro. About time you asked someone out.'

'Well, I didn't ask her out really. Just wanted to go for coffee and she gave me her number without prompting. Serious luck on my part I guess.'

'Cool. You getting a ride back?'

'Nope.'

'Want me to come get you?'

'I'm good. Play some CoD 'till I get back.'

'Lol, see ya then.'

I lock my phone and start walking.


	5. Chapter 5: Discord Awakens

**Chapter 5: Discord awakens**

'_Target in sight. Proceeding with operation "Discord Awake"_.' I signals my operatives. They descend from trees. I myself am dressed as a pedestrian walking on the opposite side of the street to the target, codenamed "K-OS".

'_Target within range of tranquilizer. On your mark Vampire._'

'_Mark. Weapons hot._'

A dart whizzes from my DMR stationed on a roof. It hits K-OS in the neck and he topples over.

'_Confirmed hit. Preparing injection site._'

'_Good work, 3. 2, what is the witness situation?_'

'_Negative Vampire. No witnesses in sight._' I nod to myself and smile. I cross the street and stand over K-OS as Shadow 1 injects a needle into the target's neck. He jerks around for a second then lies still. Shadow 1 looks up and nods.

'_Objective cleared. Head to extraction point Charlie. Stand by for further instructions._'

'_Sir._' The Shadow Quadrant disappears into the night. I kneel down next to K-OS and take a long hard look at his face.

He hardly looks older than 17. I brush the boy's long hair from his face. Before my eyes the boy's features begin to harden and morph. His eyes change from emerald green to a deep orange.

His teeth become sharp and pointy and his hair goes midnight black. His fingernails sharpen and elongate into short claws. He grows easily a foot and a half, and what little baby fat was still left in his face and body disappears.

He gains a load of muscle mass and, not visibly, a load more brains. He was already intelligent enough before, but now he'd be even smarter. Also, he'd become a cold-hearted killer. Maybe not immediately, but in due time.

And when that time comes, I will shape him into the perfect killing machine. I myself am already as close to that as I can become.

Already 30 years into my life, I'm too old to receive the pure essence of chaos. Also, I'm too easily distracted in a fight. That, and I was raised without a soul.

In a literal sense, I do have a soul. But it was like that firetruck you got as a boy for christmas, then you suddenly grow 10 years older in an instant and forget about it. In order to be the perfect machine, I'd need some compassion for allies, which I do not.

My father is the Rida of the Shadow Quadrant. I myself, Sasaki Xao, just another commander for the Rida to manipulate to his will.

I had failed my father when I was this boy's age. I received the injection, but my body reacted to it terribly. It had some negative side-effects, but it also had some positive ones as well.

I now have super-human speed and strength, along with in-human stealth, but cannot take direct sunlight to my skin. I'd essentially become a modern-day vampire, without the need for blood to survive.

Being unable to attend regular day school, I attended night school, and as I couldn't go outside, my skin became pale, earning me the name 'The Vampire'.

My father, the Rida, extremely disappointed in the fact I couldn't take the injection, gave me the tedious task of selecting the next test subject.

Mockingly, he had assigned me the codename Vampire. Fitting seeing as I when I punish insubordinates, I decapitate them and hang them upside down, letting their blood drain out.

I see the boy's beginning to come around so I turn flee into the night. I hook up with my operatives and we're evacuated back to HQ.

I look down over the houses to the spot where the boy was just beginning to figure out what had happened to him and why he wasn't himself.

I smile.


	6. Chapter 6: What happened?

**Chapter 6: What happened?**

I hear the front door open. Maddy looks up as well. Well, Johnny's home. I kiss Maddy and begin to get up to go greet him.

Before I get up completely though, John walks through the doorway, and….and hits his head on the crossbeam. Wait a minute. Those doors are almost 7 feet tall.

I jump up and run over to him. He suddenly has grown almost 2 feet in height and his arms have gone from being soft and almost fatty, to now hard and muscled like mine. I look up and see his eyes have turned orange.

He opens his mouth, trying to speak, but only manages a grunt. His hair has turned black, along with his goatee except they've both gotten at least two inches longer.

His teeth have also become extremely pointed. He grasps my arm for support and I feel little pinpricks where his fingernails dig into my skin. His nails have gotten sharp too. And his skin….So cold and hard.

"John….Johnny, what the fuck happened? Are you ok?" Maddy hears this and comes over to the door. She looks up at John as he towers over both of us.

"...I-I-I'm….awake…." is all he says, then he drops to the floor. His face hits the corner of the table in the corner and I hear a small snap.

"Aw, shit, he just broke his nose. Help me get him to the couch." We manage to half lift, half drag him to the couch.

Maddy rests his head in her lap. She throws me her phone and I call 9-11.

The paramedics get here in less than 20 minutes. They pull out a bunch of needles and monitoring devices and try to poke them in him.

"Um, your friend has himself a very hard exterior it seems. Our needles can't penetrate the skin. It's too hard. Harder than steel. What happened?"

"You oughta ask him. We have no idea. He just came back like this…." I shake my head.

"Will he be ok?" Maddy asks anxiously. They answered that they didn't know. They've never seen anything like this before. Finally they take him to a research facility about an hour or two away..

"His entire genetic structure has been rebuilt." A scientist informs us. "He's now the perfect human- well he's the perfect being. His senses are in perfect harmony, he now has access to 100% of his brain capacity, meaning he has processing capabilities that rival that of a supercomputer, and his skin is harder than adamantium. His bones, while still extremely sturdy, are hollow, allowing him to achieve running speeds faster than Usain Bolt. His muscle mass has increased by 200% but is extremely compact. He has the ability to lift the same weight as a crane, maybe even more so. He truly has become harder, better, faster, and stronger than any human in the world." We look at him in disbelief.

"So he's not even human anymore?" Maddy asks with tears in her eyes.

"Not entirely. He certainly has human weaknesses, none of them physical mind you, and a humanoid body, but aside from that, no. He is not human anymore. We have no idea what he is. We have though, developed a name for his species. We've decided to call him '_Infelicibus_' meaning 'unlucky' in Latin. He is extremely unlucky to have these certain abilities, as they cause his cellular structure to be undecaying, so, it looks like he will be immortal." The scientist adjusts his glasses.

"So, he's immortal. He'll live even when we are dead, and he can't kill himself because he's indestructible." I clench my fist and slam it against a table. The table snaps a bit and the scientists look at me indignantly.

I reply by giving the ones staring the finger. They huff and get back to work. Suddenly a beeping starts and John jerks around in his secured chair. His eyes fly open and he roars. He actually _roars_. It's deafening. I grab Maddy and pull her behind a table that flipped over from the force of the noise.

Glass shatters as he bellows. I look over and John rips the restraints from his wrists as if he were pulling tape off his hand. He stands and a scientist walks over to him, trying to calm him and get him to sit back down.

I lunge for the man, but a clawed hand pierces through his back. The scientist screams and goes limp. John whips his body into a wall, causing blood to splatter everywhere and cracks to form on the wall.

One scientist grabs a remote and presses a button. A glass tube descends around John.

"Don't worry, he won't be able to get out now." The woman assures us. I look back to the glass and see John pounding on it. He raises his hand and punches. His fist smashes through the glass. He rips it apart and sends the shards flying around like razor sharp projectiles. I watch as scientist after scientist falls to the ground, blood oozing from the backs of their skulls and their punctured spines.

Maddy goes to scream, but I put my hand over her mouth. I hold a finger to my lips. I peek around the upturned table and see John standing there, looking at the corpses of the scientists. The blood on his hands and face.

He suddenly turns and looks me in the eye. I whip back around the table and put my arms around Maddy.

The metal table we were hiding behind is thrown out of the way as if it weighed nothing. John sees us and stops.

He kneels down beside me and I look him in the eyes. He stares right back. Maddy starts crying.

He draws back and stands up. He looks at his hands.

"What did I just do?" I look at him speechless.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST DO?!" He roars. What little glass that wasn't broken breaks from the roar. Tears roll down his cheeks and hit the floor, mixing with the blood forming a pink liquid that oozes around his shoes.

John drops to his knees and grabs his head and roars again. Maddy looks up, sniffling. She sees him and bursts into another fit of tears. I do my best to calm her down, and walk over to John.

I put my hand on his shoulder. He whips his head around and slams me back into a wall, pinning me there by my neck.

"What. The. Fuck. Just. Happened." he asks slowly and quietly. I shake my head. He drops his arm.

"John….I….I'm sorry, man. I….I don't know what happened." I say, staring at the floor. I look up and he's over next to Maddy.

He's kneeled down and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh….shh….I'm sorry you had to see that Madds. I'm okay now see? I'm perfectly fine and so are you. There, there…." He picks her up and walks over to me. He puts her in my arms and the ushers us out the door.

"What are you gonna do about all….that?" I nod to the lab.

He just pushes me towards my car. I look at him questioningly. He gestures for me to get into the car. I do so. I set Maddy down in the back so she can lie down.

Sirens sound in the distance. John walks back from the research facility. He slides across the hood of the car and slips in.

"Back to my house. Now." I don't argue or ask questions. I press the gas pedal and we go speeding down the highway.

"John….what happened….to you back there? You just lost it. I've never seen that happen to you before."

John tightens his grip on the door. It buckles under his newfound strength. Saying nothing, he looks behind us.

I look in the rear-view mirror and see some police cruisers gaining ground on us.

"Oh shit. I'm gonna pull over." John stops me. He pulls open the sun-roof. He stands up and looks outside, facing the police.

I hear an explosion. I look up and see John with his fingers pointed out like a pistol. He makes a pretend shot and one more crusier explodes, causing two more of them smash through the road-dividers and flip over.

Bullets whizz around our heads and I hear Maddy scream.

I stare in horror as John puts 2 more imaginary bullets into the remaining cruisers. They flip over and John takes one more shot.

The, whatever it is, pierces the gas tank and the cars explode. John drops back down into his seat.

"No witnesses." He says simply. I slam my foot down on the brakes. John looks at me in disbelief.

"What are you doing? We need to get back to my house. We're in grave danger. Maddy is in grave danger."

I look into the backseat and my eyes widen in shock. A blossom of blood had appeared on her abdomen. I jump out of the car and run around to the back seat.

"Madds! Madds! Stay with me! We're gonna get help. John! Step on it!" He's already strapping himself into the driver's seat. He grinds his foot into the gas pedal and we rocket forward.

"C'mon baby, stay with me…." I say with tears in my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7: Maddy Frank

**Chapter 7: Maddy Frank.**

'_John! Step on it! C'mon baby, stay with me…._' I see Bruce, tears in his eyes, leaning over my face, brushing my hair out of my eyes. I reach up to touch his face. He takes my hand in his and holds it there.

I try to tell him I love him, but find myself unable to. My arm goes limp and I let it fall to the side.

Bruce begins to cry even more and presses his forehead to mine. He kisses my cheeks, my forehead, and my lips.

I see his face one last time before everything goes black.


	8. Chapter 8: Chaos

**Chapter 8: Chaos.**

I sit back in my recliner and put my hands behind my head.

We're in the basement of my house. I'd called all the girls over as moral support for Bruce. Vinyl sits next to me. We just stay there in silence while Twilight does her best to dress Maddie's wound.

"John, what happened? Bruce is a wreck. He's saying things about guns, a research facility, and death. Why are you okay? Bruce and Madds both have injuries, but you, you're unscathed. Again, what happened?"

I look up into Octavia's purple eyes. She's wearing a black silk dress and black heels. She looks me in the eyes, as though if she stares hard enough she'll be able to understand what's going on.

I stand to my full height of 7'8, looking down at Tavi. I tower almost 3 and a half feet above her. She takes a step back and stumbles backwards, onto the couch.

"Tavi. Listen closely, I don't want to have to repeat this. What happened there stays there. End of discussion." I sit back down. Vinyl takes my hand in hers. My hands are gigantic next to hers. She leans over the arm of the recliner and looks me in the eye.

Her eyes have an understanding yet curious look to them. She doesn't ask me anything. She just looks at me.

"Maddy looks like she's gonna be okay. This is gonna be a huge hinderance in her cross country career, but she'll pull through." Twilight pulls plastic gloves stained with blood off her hands.

She sits down next to Tavi. She looks to me, then back to her.

"Did something happen?" I look Tavi hard in the eye.

"N-n-nothing. I-I was just studying John's eyes." Twilight looks back to me.

"Speaking of which, how did you turn into," she gestures at my body, "this? Did you take some super potent fast-acting steroids or something?" I shake my head. I look back to Vinyl. She still has my hand in hers.

Bruce staggers into the room. He looks at me. I stand and face him.

"You." is all he says.

"Me." I reply. He lunges at me. He grabs the collar of my shirt and pushes me against a wall.

"Why didn't you stop the bullet from hitting her? You're indestructible now, you could've taken it. Why didn't you?" He asks, voice shaking with rage.

"Maybe it was meant to happen. Just because I'm invincible doesn't mean I can interfere with the natural order of things."

Gasps rang out from some of the girls.

"John! How could you be so cruel?" Twilight says.

"Also, I was unable to react fast enough. I saw the bullet coming but I was fixed on getting rid of the police. Besides, she'll live."

Bruce punches me in the gut. There's enough force in the blow that I felt it.

I double over and he punches me in the jaw. I stagger to the left a few steps. I straighten and rub my jawbone.

Bruce comes at me again. I side-step a punch to the gut and bring my hand across his cheek.

An audible ripping sounds as Bruce is thrown into a table. He looks up at me, dazed. His cheek is red where the back of my hand hit, and thin lines of blood begin to bead up to his skin where my nails dragged across.

He reaches his fingers up and touches them to his cheek. He brings them in front of his face.

"J-J-John…." And then he bursts into a fit of sobbs. The girls all flock him. Except for Vinyl. She comes up behind me and puts her arms around me.

The girls all take Bruce up to my room so they can all stay with Maddy. I turn to face Vinyl.

"Why couldn't it have been me that took the bullet?" I say with an exasperated sigh. Vinyl shakes her head.

"If you had, I wouldn't be able to do this." She pulls me over to the recliner and pushes me back into the seat. She sits on top of me and puts her hands under my shirt.

"Vinyl….You have a reputation to uphold."

"I don't give a shit, as long as you're here I'm fine." She takes my hands and puts them on her hips. I look at her questioningly and she smiles seductively. I understand what she means to do. I don't fight. I may be a superhuman bio-weapon, but I'm still a teenager.

She takes off her shirt, and unbuckles my belt buckle. She slides her hand down my pants and I feel like I've gone to heaven.

She leans forward and kisses me. Her lips are almost angry, aggressive like a mother lion defending her cubs.

She takes my hands again and puts them on her chest. Her breasts are very soft, and large. I lose myself in the ecstasy. I pick her up and hold her against a wall. She smiles again and kisses me, and slides her hands down my chest.

Eventually, we make our way to the couch. She starts off on top of me. I feel her hands, soft, tender and warm, slide down into my pants again. She turns around, putting her ass in my face. I see that she has a tattoo. I realize that it's a transtamp of a music note in an almost tribal style. I put my hands on her hips and massage her a while, and she does the same for me.

She then turns back around, saliva dripping from her bottom lip. At least, it looks like spit. I know it isn't. She kisses me again, and I flip her over so she is lying on her back, and I'm on top.

She extends her legs, and pulls off her satin black panties. I get rid of the basketball shorts I'd changed into a few hours ago.

I connect with her and I feel electric, as though there's energy coursing through our bodies. Vinyl moans in pleasure.

After another 20 minutes of ecstasy, we lay on the couch together. My skin is warm from where I touch her.

"John, I love you." Vinyl traces the tattoo on my chest as she says this.

"I love you too, Vinyl." I run my fingers along her jaw-line. "You're so beautiful. There has never been a girl as nice, or as….strong as you are. You truly are the love of my life." She smiles.

"John, you are the nicest guy I've ever dated. Or had sex with. All the other guys I'd dated just wanted me for my body. But you, you don't look at me with the same lustful look as other guys do. You John, are truly the love of _my_ life."

"Am I not your first?" She shakes her head sheepishly.

"No. I was a bit of a whore in high school. I had sex with a few people, and how some of it went down, I'm not proud of. Does that put you off in anyway?"

"No! Of course not. You are a beautiful girl. I hold no grudges against you or any of the guys you had sex with before me."

"The girls too?" I look at her dumbfounded. "It was a stage." She tosses her hair over her shoulder.

"No, I don't hold anything against the girls either." I say. "Actually I give them props." She playfully punches my shoulder.

I hear footsteps coming down from the living room.

"John? Vinyl? Do you two want to come talk to- oh boy…." Twilight, Rarity, Octavia, and Dashie descend the staircase to the basement.

I grab a sheet and throw it over Vinyl. I pick up my shorts and slip them on quickly.

"How's Maddy?" I ask solemnly.

"Uh-"

"How's Maddy?" I ask quietly.

"She's doing great. Do you wanna go see her?" I nod. They begin to ascend and then stop.

"Are you coming?"

"I'll be up in a few minutes."

"Okay, but she-"

"Go." I state firmly and quietly. They look frightened by my intense stare. Hurriedly they go upstairs.

I help Vinyl collect her clothes. She pulls her panites back on, and clips her bra back over her breasts. She sees me staring and looks at me quizzically.

"What? We just had sex, now you want more?" I shake my head, and she smiles and comes over to me. She pulls my head forward into her chest, and I stay there for a while.

Vinyl lets me go and pulls on her sweat pants pants and black tank top. I kiss her and we head upstairs.

As we pass through the living room, I see my mom and Tanya and the rest of the girls crowded around Bruce, doing their best to soothe him. He looks up as I enter and gives me a death stare.

I counter with the most intense look I can summon up. He shudders and looks back to wherever the hell he was looking before I came in.

Vinyl and I head up to my room and enter. Maddy is lying there, under my covers, sleeping peacefully.

"Oh Maddy. I'm sorry you had to see me like that. I'm perfectly fine and so is Bruce, for the most part, and you'll be fine too. Twi says you're doing great. I'm sorry I wasn't able to deflect that bullet."

I brush her hair from her face. I feel Vinyl's questioning look burning my back. I explain quickly.

"She was the first girl I dated. She was 14, I was 13. I didn't know how I managed to do it, but I asked her out and she said yes. I was so happy. Then she met Bruce. I saw how she looked at him. She'd never look at me the same way. So I told her if she wanted Bruce more than me, she could go to him. She was super happy. I was super pissed at Bruce. I actually tried to jump him but he was way too strong for me. 'Bout a month later, he came to me and apologized for himself and for Maddy. He'd told me she still wanted to be friends. Bruce said he wanted to be friends too, so I grudgingly put aside our differences and agreed. That's how we became friends."

I end my story there. I'd had a few other girlfriends as the years passed, but they were all whores. They just wanted to have sex with me just to say they weren't a virgin. Bitches, the lot of them.

"Maddy and I were great friends through middle school. I'm surprised I never heard about you or even saw you. I had a bunch of boyfriends at the same time, all wanting sex. I never denied them because they'd taken pictures and videos of me naked, moaning for them to fuck me. I was scared they'd post them on the internet. That and they were stronger than me. I eventually stopped dating, but guys still chased after me. So I went for girls. I was stronger than some of the girls I dated. But even the girls all wanted sex. Even they had videos of me begging them for sex. Eventually, a few videos got out of me and a bunch of guys at a party when I was 17. I was so devastated that I started doing drugs, and I cut my hair. Then dyed it. I still dye it because I like the color."

She looks at her feet. I turn to her and take her chin in my hand. I lean down and kiss her. Not aggressively like when we were in the basement, but softly. Showing her that I loved her and care for her. And that I would destroy anyone who tried to take her away from me.

"Get better Madds." I say softly after Vinyl and I finish.


	9. Chapter 9: Don't talk about Fight Club

**Chapter 9: Don't talk about Fight Club.**

I hear footsteps behind me. A fist whizzes through the air and barely misses my ear. I whip around and slam the back of my fist into my assailant's gut.

He grunts and doubles over. I bring my knee up into his face. He flips over and lands on his back. Spread eagle on the ground, he starts laughing.

"The hell are you laughing at asshole?" I walk over to him and grab the collar of his shirt. I hoist him up and pin him to a wall.

He's about 6 inches shorter than me, with long black hair and pale skin. I look into his eyes. They're a mix of maroon, burgundy, and orange. I loosen my grip in shock.

His knee hits me in the gut, sending me flying back across the street. I hit a fence and it collapses from the force of the impact. Holding my gut in pain, I struggle to my feet. The man bounds across the street and punches me hard in the face.

I rocket backwards into a hill. A depression in the shape of my body is visible in the earth. I look up and the man is on top of me.

He unsheathes a full tang tanto and holds it to my throat.

"You haven't yet built up the resistance to withstand another of your kind, young Master. The Rida will be upset. I have much to teach you." He grins.

"Who the shit are you dude, and why did you call me young Master? And who the fuck is this Rida bastard?"

"You should watch how you talk about your creator, young Master."

"What if I don't give a flying fuck?"

"Then you'll be a flying fuck."

He grabs my collar and hurls me into a building. I smash through the concrete wall and into an office space. Workers scream as they see me with blood all over my face.

My assailant bursts through the wall to the far right. The workers scream even more as he lands next to me and delivers a kick which could shatter bones to my gut.

I cough up a wad of blood and groan in agony. He kicks me over, and over, and over again. Finally he stomps on my ribs and I lurch upwards. He backhands me across the face and I fly through a bunch of cubicles, knocking people over.

"C'mon young Master, you should be a little more adept at fighting than this." Oh, you wanna see me mad asshole? Well you just made me mad.

I stand up and wipe blood from my lips. He laughs.

"Good to see you have some life left in you." He lunges at me and I grab his throat. He grabs my wrist and tries to break free.

I slam him into the floor and dent the ground with his body. He swears in pain. I lift him back up and throw him into a wall.

He crashes through the concrete and to the road outside. I follow him and hold up my hand to stab him through the heart with my claws.

Instead, pure, visible energy forms a sphere in my hand. I look at it surprised, then unleash it at the man. The beam engulfs his upper torso and rips a hole through the ground.

I cut off the stream of energy and it disperses. His upper body is smoking. I get up and begin to walk away.

As I walk, I feel a pinprick of pain in my chest. I look down and see a spear of energy protruding out of my chest.

I reach frantically to pull the bolt out of me, but it explodes before I get to it.


	10. Chapter 10: I must get stronger

**Chapter 10: I have to get stronger.**

'_Get up. You're weak and you know it. Deal with it. Get stronger if you want me to see you as an equal._'

My eyes fly open and I sit up. I'm in John's room. I look into John's mirror on the wall and see that I'm naked aside for some bandages covering up a wound in my abdomen.

I prod it and feel no pain. I peel off the strips of cloth and look at my stomach. There is no entry or exit wound where the bullet would've struck me. It's perfectly healed.

I look in the mirror again and take in my reflection with a critical eye.

My skin is pale and slightly gray.

I cover my breasts and get out of the bed. I go into his bathroom and find my clothes. Aside from my underwear, my shirt and tights are shredded.

I pull on my panties and clip my bra and go back to John's room. I rummage around in his drawers for a second and pull out a pair of sweatpants and a shirt.

On it has his DJ logo, a flaming skull with two axes behind it. I slip on the shirt and pants and make my way downstairs.

In the living room, Tanya, the girls, and John's mom are sitting on the sectional watching the news. I come up behind them and look at the screen.

A security video of what happened at the research facility is playing with an anchorman commentating over it.

"Oh my god…." John's mom, Sharon, puts her hand over her mouth. "John….How could you do that….?"

Tanya notices me in the reflection on the TV.

"Maddy! You're awake! How are you?" Everyone else turns as well. They let out gasps of shock.

"Twi says you weren't supposed to wake up for another few days, let alone walking. How are you feeling?"

"I feel great actually. My stomach is fine. No pain at all." I lift up the shirt revealing my midsection. They all make audible noises of awe.

"That's amazing!"

"How is that even physically possible?"

"I don't know how it happened." I shrug. I put the shirt back down. "Where's Bruce?"

They point downstairs. "He's working out. He's been on a diet since you were shot."

"How long has it been?"

"Almost 2 weeks." My eyes widen in shock. Had I been asleep for 14 days?

"That must be why I'm so damn stiff." I stretch to add emphasis.

I exchange a few more words with the girls and then I head downstairs to find Bruce.

I hear grunts and look into the pool room. Bruce is there on John's benchpress, in spandex shorts.

He looks up as I walk into the room.

"Madds? What are you doing up? You should still be asleep."

I lift my shirt and point to where the bullet had hit me. His jaw drops and he rushes over, putting one hand on my hip and the other where I got shot.

"Oh my god. Thank you whoever is in charge of the world."

"When it happened, I heard….John. He told me I was weak and that if I wanted him to see me as an equal, to get stronger, and challenge him."

"Challenge him? The hell does that mean?"

I shake my head. He stands up and holds my face in his hands. He leans down and kisses me. I kiss back.

He pulls away and looks me up and down.

"I'm glad to see you're good and well, but I have to keep training. John beat me too easily. If he had punched me with the same force that he'd slapped me with, I'd be in the hospital."

I look at him for a while.

"I understand. I also need to get stronger. We all need to." He looks at me questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

"Before this morning, some random person had come to me in my sleep with a prophecy. It said that you, me, and the girls are all going to have to fight him."

"Who?"

"John."

We're silent for a minute.

"We'll definitely need to train if we're gonna beat him." I nod. Que cliche workout montage music.


	11. Chapter 11: 2 Year Timeskip I

**Chapter 11: 2 Year Timeskip I**

"You have learned well, young Master." I nod my appreciation.

"Thank you, Vampire. Your training allowed me to realize my purpose." I bow and he bows as well. Vampire and I have bonded in a way no other master and student could.

I stand up and smile. Vampire smiles as well and we clasp each other's forearms.

"I see you two have become good friends. Then you shall function as a team. K-Os-"

"Please, Rida-sama. I would like to change my codename to Discord. If that is sufficient."

"Very well. Discord, you and Vampire shall form the Knightmare squad. You will be the head commander. You may choose 5 others from the warriors assembled in the dojo."

The old man gestures to the sliding doors to his left. Vampire and I pull the doors open. In front of us are about 20 warriors.

A woman in purple armor catches my eye. She has a gigantic longsword across her back and one of her gauntlets is a claw with a gem in the middle. The gauntlet stretches all the way up her forearm and up to her shoulder.

The armor is connected by a black spandex shirt underneath. I point to her and she nods and falls into formation next to Vampire.

A man in red armor is draws my eye next. He has two long katana at his waist, a large double edged claymore on his back, and his gauntlets conceal two hidden blades attached to his wrists.

I nod to him and he bows and stands behind Vampire.

A second man in green armor clanks his fists together and I see that he has gemstones embedded in his gauntlets.

The armor along his biceps is well worn and battle scratched. All along the inside of his forearms and on his chest he is tattooed with symbols or runes or something.

He has a lance strapped to his back. I put my hand on his shoulder and he clasps my forearm.

"It is my honor sir." he whispers in a deep voice before standing behind Vampire as well.

After some more searching, another woman peeks my interest. She is tall, almost my height, and wearing black armor. She doesn't wear a helmet, letting her long, flowing, raven black hair fall around her shoulders.

Her chest is bare besides a breast piece. She has a chainmail skirt and slim black leg pieces. Her gauntlets are claws with chains attached to the wrists. I look closer and realize the chains are actually links of a chainsword.

On a strap around her shoulders is a long rifle. After further inspection, I see that it is a transforming weapon, as it has a blade concealed beneath the barrel. Into what it transforms, I do not know.

I nod to her and she smiles seductively.

"It will be an honor to _serve _you, commander." She bites her lip, but walks behind Vampire all the same.

Finally, a young man with a tophat and a simple trenchcoat lights a cigarette. I look over to him, and he nods.

"What is your specialty knight?"

He merely smiles and unbuttons his trenchcoat. Underneath it he is completely metal. He's a cyborg, I realize.

"You will suffice." He smiles and stands beside the woman in black armor.

The Rida looks over my choices. He nods to show his approval.

"You are ready. I want you to take these warriors and train them as you wish. You are dismissed."


	12. Chapter 12: 2 Year Timeskip II

**Chapter 12: 2 Year Timeskip II**

I heft the barbell above my head and back down again. I do about 10 more reps then drop the weight on the ground.

I look in the mirror behind me. 4 years have passed since John disappeared. Our little group, me, Bruce and the girls, have all trained, pushing ourselves to our limits and beyond.

We discovered that we all had the ability to conjure up suits of armor and weapons as we please, as well as being able to focus our life forces into visible, destructive energy.

We're ready for him. John promised he'd come back to kill us, and John never breaks a promise.

"He's coming. Twi sensed a massive fluctuation in the balance of life forces in town. He's definitely coming, fast. With an army no less."

I turn to face Bruce. I nod and hug him. He hugs me back and kisses me on the forehead.

"There's a chance we will fail. You understand that right? As soon as stuff gets real bad, I want you out of there immediately. You understand me?"

I smile sadly and shake my head.

"I won't leave you. If you and the girls die, what would be the point in me living? Besides, if we did fail, John would find me in days. I will not leave the battlefield."

"But-"

"Bruce. No means no. I'm staying with you."

He sighs and rests his chin on my head. I press my face into his chest and inhale his scent.

"I love you. Remember that."

"I will babe."


	13. Chapter 13: 2 Year Timeskip III

**Chapter 13: 2 Year Timeskip III**

"Leviathan, scan the area for any large life forces." She nods and disappears into the night.

I turn to my squad. Vampire stands with Polyphemus, Odysseus, Athena, and Brutus. The new members to my squad have proved themselves well in battle.

During our nostros home, we were ambushed. Outnumbered almost 1 to 1000, my newly selected squad mates easily plowed through the ambushers.

Now I'm back home. I breathe in the air of Saint Louis, Missouri.

I suck in a breath.

"BRUCE, MADDY, GIRLS, COME OUT AND FIGHT ME! IT IS DESTINY!"

I sense the life forces tugging at my consciousness again. In the distance I see 10 figures clad in colorful armor.

I smile and call Leviathan back.

"Yes my lord?"

I kiss her and grab her breasts. She moans in pleasure.

'_This'll piss Vinyl off for fucking sure._'


	14. Chapter 14: The Final Countdown

**Chapter 14: The Final Countdown.**

**PLEASE READ: I apologize for how fucked up this chapter will be, but I needed John to be willing to anything to lower his enemy's confidence and/or will to fight, so read with caution.**

**Enjoy!**

Thunder rips through the night sky. Our separate factions float in the air, staring each other down.

I put one of hands down Leviathan's skirt. She moans in pleasure again, louder this time.

I hear a scream of rage from our adversaries.

'_There's Vinyl._' I smile.

I take my hands off her and she bites her lip.

"Thank you my lord, absolutely delightful."

I wave my hand to show her I acknowledge that.

"You're here. It's been a while, my friends."

They materialize in front of us. Bruce looks at me with rage in his eyes.

Vinyl looks to Leviathan and Leviathan smiles at her mockingly. Vinyl growls.

"John. You have to stop. We can't let you fulfill this 'prophecy' given to you by the 'Rida'. He is corrupt and senile. He knows nothing but his own desires."

I shake my head and punch him hard in the face.

He rockets downwards and smashes into the ground with a deafening boom. Twilight swings her battle axe at me but Athena blocks the attack with her longsword.

Vinyl lashes out at me with her rapier. Leviathan blocks it with her chainswords.

"Get outta my way you bitch!"

"How dare you, you pig-whore!"

The two women begin to attack each other brutally. I signal to Brutus and Polyphemus. They take on Celestia, Luna, RD, AJ, and Pinkie.

I signal to Athena and she goes after Twilight and Rarity. Odysseus goes after Fluttershy and Octavia.

Vampire teleports beside me. He unsheathes his long warrior katana. I pull off of my back two long swords.

They're called Animus and Clairvoyance. Animus is a long black sword with crosses of metal holding it together (Elucidator from SAO). Clairvoyance is a long turquoise sword with a cross as the hilt and guard. (Dark Repulsor from SAO).

I twirl the two weapons and take up my battle stance.

Bruce pulls a bleach white longsword from a sheath at his hip It has the blade protruding from a skull on the guard.

Maddy pulls a gigantic longsword from her back and hefts it as though it weighs nothing.

Vampire gestures to Maddy.

"Miss, I usually don't fight women, but in this case, it is my destiny. Please, allow me to give you my apologies in advance."

Maddy replies with a quick slash to the head. Vampire stops it easily with his hand.

"Very well. You asked for it." They exchange blows.

I look back to Bruce.

"How ya been friend? How's my mother? Did you tell her that her own son has returned from the dead?" Bruce looks at me disgusted. I snicker.

"No I didn't. I think she'd rather not know her son came to kill her and everyone she loves. She will lose one loved one, and that will be you John. I love you man, but I must kill you."

I cackle madly.

"You think you can beat me? I have more power than everyone on the battlefield combined! You don't stand a chance."

I teleport beside him and slam the hilt of Clairvoyance into Bruce's gut. He rockets downward and slams into the ground, causing a shockwave.

I drop down to him and bring my foot down in an axe kick. He tries to block with his sword but I'm too quick.

He cries out in pain and coughs up a wad of blood. I sheath Clairvoyance and grab him by the throat and lift him up in the air.

I throw him up in the air and kick him in the face. He shoots backward like a missile and manages to stop himself before he hits the ground.

Behind me, Maddy and Vampire are equally matched, each easily blocking the other's attack.

"Vampire, speed it up."

Vampire nods and quickens the counters of his blows. Maddy eventually becomes overwhelmed and Vampire slashes her across the chest.

She screams as blood spurts from her neck to her hip. Vampire materializes in front of her and punches her hard in the jaw.

She is flung downward and smashes into the ground, causing another shockwave.

"Excellent work. Go help Brutus." Vampire nods and speeds off to Brutus.

I drop down to the ground, causing yet another shockwave. I lean down and grab Maddy by her hair and drag her over to Bruce. She screams in agony and claws at my hand. I merely laugh.

"Here is your woman Bruce. Oh look, her chainmail is ripped. Oh and look at that, her breasts are exposed! Would it piss you off if I pleasured her?"

I grab her breast with one hand and put the other one in my mouth.

"John! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

He tries feebly to get to his feet but falls flat on his face. I laugh maniacally and let go of her breasts and move to her hips.

"DON'T YOU DARE JOHN!"

I lift up Maddie's skirt and pull down her panties. I undo my belt buckle and have my way with Maddy. She moans, half upset, half in pleasure.

"FUCK YOU JOHN, FUCK YOU!"

"Wait your turn." I smile hugely and continue to violate his girlfriend..

"DAMMIT JOHN! I'LL FUCKING TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!"

"That sounds appetizing. I'll have to test that out." I stop violating Maddy and drop her. She lies there in the dirt, violated, and defeated. I buckle my belt again and walk over to Bruce.

"How'd you enjoy seeing me fuck your girl?" I kneel and look him in the eye.

He spits in my face. I wipe the saliva from my eye then I jam my fist into his face.

His nose starts bleeding and he spits out the hot liquid.

"Stand up."

Bruce attempts to do so, but fails and falls flat on his face again.

"I said stand up." I grab his collar and heft him up and drive his feet into the ground. He yells in pain and I hear a snap as his ankles break.

I laugh insanely and walk back over to Maddy.

I lean down pick her up, then I walk over to the boulder behind Bruce and slam her against it. She screams in pain and I lick my lips.

"Ooh, how I love to hear people scream." I laugh and make arms from the stone hold her down. I walk back over to Bruce.

"I think Clairvoyance would like to meet your insides." I unsheath the blade and jam it through his gut. He gasps and Maddy screams.

I rip the blade through his side and blood gushes from the wound like a fountain. Bruce's face goes pale and he lurches forward and collapses from blood loss.

"Aw, too soon I guess. I wanted to play some more."

I turn to go back to Maddy, but I feel a huge flaring of life force. I whirl around to see a gigantic rainbow colored ball of energy zooming towards me. I put my hand on it and squeeze. The ball explodes.

Bruce is consumed by the blast, as well as Maddy. I managed to rocket upwards to a safe altitude and avoid being burnt to a crisp.

I follow the trail of smoke to where the blast came from.

I see Vinyl, floating in the air, Leviathan's corpse on her shoulders. I look for Brutus, Odysseus, and Polyphemus. They all lie dead except for Vampire. He alone, deflects blow after blow from the rest of our enemies.

They've only sustained two casualties out of their previous ten. Those two are Maddy and Bruce. As the smoke from the blast radius dissipates, I feel another surge of energy. I look to Vinyl but she isn't charging another blast at all.

I look down and see Bruce and Maddy, standing with their fingers pointed at me, fully healed. My eyes widen in realization. '_That wasn't an attack, it was a healing ability!_'

They fire a few beams at me and I dodge.

I roar in rage and fire a beam of energy at Vinyl. It hits her, dead on and she falls to the ground in a smoking heap.

Vampire turns to look at me.

I look at him.

A blade bursts out from his chest.

The light vanishes from his eyes.

And I see Bruce wiping Vampire's blood from his blade.

Everything goes red.


	15. Chapter 15: Chaos Ensues

**Chapter 15: Chaos ensues.**

White hot fury boils in my heart. Or what's left of it anyways.

My strength begins to triple furiously. Fueled by the death of my most trusted comrade, the power I generate begins to enhance my already perfect abilities.

Within seconds, I develope a new form of magic, a new body, a wide array of melee attacks, and a new personality. The blind rage that enveloped me before dissipates quickly.

I drop to the ground and the force of my impact causes a fissure in the ground below me.

My hair, grown much longer now, falls around my face. I look at my hands. They have both turned into black and maroon colored claws.

My shirt has been ripped to shreds by the force of the energy I generated. My chest and arms are bare. All I see is black. A black so smooth and dark, that my eyes seem to almost roll off my skin.

I stand up and realize I've grown almost another 3 feet. I inspect my arms.

My veins have changed from being invisible under my human skin, to being entirely visible along the black skin of my arms. They change from maroon to a sickly green, to a pinkish purple, and back to maroon.

I cough up a wad of liquid.

My reflection in the liquid shows my hair has turned raven black and grown extremely long.

"What the hell?" I hear Bruce behind me.

I turn and whip my hand into the ground. My arm stretches and my fingers dig in. Spikes shoot up out of the ground and impale Bruce.

He screams in agony as he realizes the spikes are covered in the acid my blood secretes when it collides with open oxygen.

His face goes pale and the color drains from his golden blonde hair.

Maddy screams and slices the spikes jabbing into Bruce. They fall and he with them.

She turns and points her blade at me. I bare my teeth and beckon her forward.

She screams again and flies at me, sword pointed at my throat. She slashes and it hits me in the side of the throat.

I smile at her and take hold of the blade. I pull it from my neck and it begins to sizzle from the acid in my veins.

She rips the dissolving blade from my grip and swings it again at my leg. It hits my kneecap and snaps in half.

She screams in rage again and fabricates a blade of energy in her hand. She swings it at me and I dodge to the left. The blade shoots out a bolt of energy and it tears a hole through the mountain behind us.

I phaze forward and punch Maddy in the gut. She is propelled backward and into a mountain. She smashes through it and bursts out the other side.

All the other girls converge on me, blades swinging, magic blasts whizzing around me.

I easily dodge, parry and weave around most of the attacks. Some of them hit me but just glance off of my adamantium-hard skin.

I drop to the ground to avoid a slash to the neck and slam my fist into the ground. Spikes burst out from the ground around me and impale one girl and fatally wound most of the others.

I laugh maniacally.

"**How amusing! Y'all are fucking dead! I'm gonna rip each one of you limb from limb!"** I laugh again.

One of the less injured girls flies at me with her katana. I catch her by the throat with one hand and snap her katana in half with the other.

I take the broken blade and thrust is up into her rib, but it stops before it enters her ribcage.

A bright white light catches my attention.

I look towards it and snarl. Bruce and Maddy stand there and they spread their life force over the battlefield.

Everything I'd destroyed, and everyone I'd destroyed begins to heal. The girls lift their weapons and point them at me.

"**Wha….When the fuck did you two gain this power? I'm supposed to be unstoppable! Genkeshi, you lied to me!" **I roar in rage.

I rocket upward and throw a punch at Bruce. He easily stops it. I snarl in anger and aim a kick at his knee.

My leg connects and I hear a snap. I howl in pain. My kick did nothing to him but broke my shin. I fabricate a sword of energy and swipe at Bruce with lightning fast speed.

He raises his hand and stops the sword dead mid-swing with his little finger. I throw a punch and he smacks my wrist and I hear another sickening crack.

Blood spurts from a large gash across the back of my wrist.

"**How the hell are you so strong?! I should be able to easily overpower you!" **I roar in rage again.

Suddenly, Bruce phazes behind me and palm thrusts me in the back. I gasp as my spine snaps.

I hurdle downwards and smash into the ground. I raise my bloodstained hand above my face and see the blackness fade from my skin.

I stay the same height and build but my power drains within seconds. I look at my stomach and see a circle with a bunch of runes in it with ink chains twining themselves around my abdomen and up over my chest and down around my arms as well as my legs.

"You bastard, a seal? Of course, I knew you couldn't kill me. But why a seal?" Bruce floats down with Maddy at his side. The other girls gather around us as well.

"We knew for a fact we'd be unable to beat you, so we sealed off some of our own life force so you'd underestimate us. We found out a while ago that our life force could act like a regenerative field when projected out over long distances."

"It's over now John."

I smile and let the blood trickling from my mouth slide down my cheek. I clench my fist.

"No, it'll never be over."

I slam my fist into the ground. I push myself up and sway a little as I gain my balance. I look up at the sky as it starts to rain.

The rain washes the blood from my face and soaks me to the bone.

I look Bruce in the eye.

I phaze in front of him.

His eyes go wide.

And I grab the back of his head and pull forward.

Our foreheads touch and I whisper to him.

"You got _me_. I'll allow that. But next time, you won't be so lucky."


	16. Chapter 16: It's all over now

**Chapter 16: It's all over now.**

John grabs the back of my head pulls forward. Our foreheads meet. He whispers to me.

"You got _me_. I'll allow that. But next time, you won't be so lucky."

He leans back and smiles at the sky. He begins to laugh maniacally and then falls flat on his back, unconscious.

"Seal him completely girls." I say. They all nod and pool their magic over John. A rainbow colored crystal forms around him. An ink chain of runes snakes its way around said crystal.

"Well, it's finally over." I sigh.

The girls all murmur their agreement.

"I love you John." I whisper and the crystal shoots up into the portal that appeared when we finished the seal.

"Let's go home." We all rocket upwards into the sky. So it's over. But John mentioned a next time. He couldn't be planning on coming back could he? No. That seal was way too strong. It was sealed by the power of the love between me and Maddy.

He can't possibly break it. Anyway, we head home and put away our magic gear for a while. Hopefully John will be safely tucked away in that crystal and never return.

Hopefully.


	17. Afterword

Hey guys,

I wanna thank all of you who did read this or do eventually read this, it means a lot to me. This is my first fic, so it might not be the best but I'm always open to reviews and comments. Actually, I kinda want them. Anyway, I wanted to make it abundantly clear that I really do love writing fics and that I have many more on the way. If you enjoyed this one, I have a sequel that I am still working on. And if you did read this and wondered why the chapters were all posted very close to each other, it's because this story has been written for about a year and a half, I've just never been able to upload it (by that I haven't been able to figure out how to till now xD) until now.

By the way, the cover picture was done (not specifically for me) by my favorite artist by far on deviantART, Maniacpaint. Go over to his account and show him some love!

Anyway, thanks a lot guys and gals!

-Kaidon.


End file.
